Phantom's Girl!
by No1butjoe
Summary: He used to ask me if I’d like a lift home. He used to give me that silly grin whenever I came near him. But now he saves all of that for real girl in his life - and it isn’t me. DxS. Sam’s P.O.V. ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE! Please, R&R!


Phantom's Girl!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Story came about from reading fanfiction and watching the show. It's not my fault, I swear!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**Summary - He used to ask me if I'd like a lift home. He used to give me that silly grin whenever I came near him. But now he saves all of that for real girl in his life - and it isn't me. DxS. Sam's P.O.V.**

They walk down the hallway, hand in hand as if they want to flaunt their relationship. Still, we used to walk down that same hallway, laughing at the jokes we'd make with each other. He smiles at her and gives her a hug. I cringe because I know he'll never show affection like that towards me.

"Hey, Sam, you okay?"

I turn to see Tucker standing there. I nod, but take the moment to glance back and watch him walk off with his girlfriend. I sigh and face forward, only to lower my gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, Tucker, I'm fine," I lied. "Come on. We're going to be late to class."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_**(History Class)**_

They giggle during the teacher's lecture as notes fly between them. He used to send me notes all the time, usually about stupid stuff that made no sense. The bell rings and I hurriedly gather my notes, immediately heading in his direction. Just before I can offer him my notebook to copy the notes from, his girl hands him hers, smiling and slinking her arm through his as they walk outside to head home. I follow slowly behind them, hugging my books to me.

"Hey, you wanna a lift home?"

I glance up, expecting him to be standing in front of me, but he's standing in front of her, offering her his hand as he changes into his alter ego. The sky darkens and rain softly falls to the ground. I see him smile brightly at her and I look away.

He used to ask me if I'd like a lift home. He used to give me that silly grin whenever I came near him. But now he saves all of that for real girl in his life - and it isn't me. I had come to accept this in the weeks after he announced the fact that he was seeing someone, but it still hurt all the same. They flew off into the rain, both intangible, but I know that they're gone.

I pull my jacket closer to me, hoping to at least keep my clothes dry, but I soon arrive at my house soaked through to the skin. A sneeze rippled throughout my whole body. Just great. Just what I needed. I hurriedly got a shower and changed into warmer clothes as I curled in bed. I stared at an old picture on my dresser of me, Tucker, and him. I smiled slightly, picked it up, and hugged it.

I listen to the ran dripping outside and tapping on my window. Wiping away the stray tears that had entered my eyes, I stood to my feet, laying the picture on my bed as I went to stand in front of the window. Usually, it was left open, in case he wanted to stop by on his way home from ghost fighting, but lately, I just got tired of opening it, so it remained shut. I pressed my hand against the glass, feeling the cold beneath my hand. I sighed, put both hands against the glass, and pushed up.

The window opened effortlessly.

I smiled sadly. He wasn't going to come, but it was nice to know that, if he ever decided to, my window would be open for him. I returned to my bed and covered myself against the chill in the room. A single tear slipped out of my eye, over the bridge of my nose and down my cheek. I pulled the covers tighter against me, watching the window, envisioning him flying through it with a big smile on his face, but the vision quickly evaporated. I buried my face into my pillow, not able to look anymore.

A breeze brushed my hair out of my eyes. Wait a minute. I suddenly sat up, looking around my room.

"Who's there?" I called. "Answer me!"

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

My face paled and I blinked a few times before turning around to face the owner of the voice. My eyes widened considerably. His name was like a foreign object when it crossed my lips.

"Danny."

I didn't move as he floated to the floor, a sad and guilty expression on his face. He was soaked to the skin, his white hair pushed back because of the dampness.

"What-What are you doing here?" I asked, turning around so he couldn't read the expression on my face. "Shouldn't you be home right now, talking on the phone with your girlfriend?"

"I would, if I had one," he replied.

My heart thudded in my chest. Was he telling me that he broke up with her? I turned to face him again.

"Danny, what-" I tried to ask, but was cut off abruptly when I felt lips press against mine. It took a while for my brain to comprehend that he was kissing me, but, when I finally realized he was, I didn't hesitate to return the affection. I found my arms snaking around his neck and I felt his slip around my waist. The kiss became heated and we soon had to part for much needed air. The blush on my cheeks was unmistakable, but I refused to look up at him.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked.

I heard him sigh and looked over at him curiously.

"I-I was kinda hoping we could move forward with this," he admitted, shocking me.

"But-But," I stammered, trying hard to think straight. "Danny, what about your girlfriend?"

His gaze turned serious and he shifted on his feet.

"She was cheating on me," he stated and I could see in his eyes he was close to the breaking point. "We got back to her house and her other boyfriend was there waiting for her. She's been cheating on me this whole time and I never knew it!"

He clenched his fists tightly and I chose then to move forward. I sympathetically placed my hands over his, smiling when he jerked his head up to look at me.

"Then she doesn't deserve you," I stated, matter-of-factly. "And she's not worth getting upset over."

Danny's shock turned to a small smile.

"Thanks, Sam," he said, gratefully. "I've missed you."

I nodded in understanding, silencing him when he was about to speak again as I placed my lips to his in another kiss. I had needed to feel his touch, just to reassure myself that he was still there. That this wasn't some sort of dream or trick. My doubts immediately dissipated when I felt his lips moving against my own. He ran his tongue over my lip, begging for entrance, which I immediately gave. Once again, the known fact that oxygen was required for us to breathe interfered. I leaned my head against Danny's chest, clinging to him like a small child.

"Sam," he breathed, wrapping his arms around me to secure me against him.

I shivered slightly, but waved off the chill in the night air. Safe in Danny's arms, he guided me towards my bed, laying down beside me and covering both of us before planting a kiss on my cheek. As his breathing slowed to signify that he was sound asleep, I cuddled into him, perfectly content.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_**(History Class, The Next Day)**_

**Are you as bored as I am?**

I smiled at the simple note that meant so much to me. Danny had thrown it to me only moments before. Quickly, I wrote a reply and sent it back. I watched as he opened it and I waited for his reaction. He looked up at me and caught my gaze before smiling and hurriedly writing something back. I opened it, reading my reply as well as his:

_Yes, but I bet not as bored as Paulina is with her boyfriend. That guy hasn't got a clue. Did you see them together at lunch? When he told the whole cafeteria that Paulina was his 'Cutie P", I thought she was going to run out of there and head for the hills._

**Yeah, I thought her boyfriend was going to have a heart attack when she practically dragged him out of the lunch room. Which makes me wonder. Would you ever let me call you a pet name?**

I actually had to think about it for a few minutes before a thought came to me and I scrawled my idea down. I quickly got Danny's attention and sent him the note. I turned my attention back to the lecture, but smiled knowingly. The two words on that paper weren't that original, but they meant a lot to me. If he DID ever use the nickname, I'd also probably blush like crazy. I twiddled my thumbs before gathering enough courage to look over at Danny. The smile on his face was enough answer for me as he mouthed the words "I love you".

I found myself laughing to myself and saying the name I had written down over and over in my head. What name is that?

_Phantom's Girl._

**A/N: This was totally random, really. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Please, R&R!**


End file.
